Older than I look
by Huanted Darkling
Summary: Dean has always hated witches and the reason for that is not quite what you would think. Geralt has always hated portals not for where you could end up but what they take.
1. chapter 1

Older Than I Look Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own the witcher or supernatural

Beta read by joldino-soulsidestrerker

* * *

John knew that witch hunts should be done by a group or at least a pair, but he was cocky, he's had too good of a run lately, too many wins.

He kept his boys close on this hunt, staying in the same town that all the members of the coven had set its claws into.

. . .

What he wasn't expecting while out canvasing the area, figuring out how to get his next target, was a frantic sobbing call from Sammy, crying that some not so nice people took Dean. John cursed after he hung up the phone. He had taken out 2 of the witches of the coven but apparently the other witches had other plans.

"They came for us!" Sam cried when John arrived back at the motel. "The not nice people came... They were looking for me, but I heard Dean... h-he made them mad so they left with just him!"

"shhhh, shhh it's ok. We will find him and get him back." John soothed his son, gently running his hand up and down Sammy's back, holding him close.

. . .

John was trying to remain calm to not freak out Sam. They had taken his son and for that he will hunt them to the ends of the earth.

Calling Bobby was not his first choice but he was the closest and John knew that even though they clashed that Bobby adored his boys like his own and he needed someone to watch Sam while he hunted these sons of a bitches down.

. . .

The empty ringing made dread creep up on him. Would Bobby even answer his call?

The phone kept ringing, every second of it continual noise, John felt himself getting more and more worried. Then just as it was hitting the final notes, it was answered.

"You better have one hell of a good reason for calling me, Winchester." was growled out.

"Witches took, Dean." John didn't let any indication of relief - that Bobby answered - into his voice.

"Balls... you went to Marysville didn't you, fuck John, witches are no joke! Just when you think you have them all, ten of them spring out of nowhere!" Bobby snapped.

"Yeah... I know that now, I... I need your help getting Dean back."

"Jim's with me. He can look after Sam at mine while we hunt down these sons of bitches. See you in 5 hours. I shouldn't have to be the one to tell you don't let anyone in, and move motels, ya idjt."

. . .

By the time Bobby and Jim got to the motel room, Sam had fallen into a restless sleep and John Organised his research to a semi readable display. It was very in-depth.

Bobby and Jim were both quite impressed, as it would cut down the precious time to find johns oldest, an' no normal hunter working alone is normally this thorough.

"How did they get the drop on you with all this," The grizzled hunter questioned, gesturing at the last pile of research. John threw a glare at Bobby.

"A fair share is misdirection." was grumbled out.

. . .

Jim bundled up Sam and his stuff into Bobby's truck and headed to the salvage yard.

"You two better give me updates and let me know if you need any extra research." The pastor ordered sternly. Looking between the two men. Both nodded.

Hunting witches could get very nasty, very quick, even seasoned hunters think twice.

. . .

With both John and Bobby on the case, they narrowed down the witches locations quicker than expected. It involved them working through the night and well into the next day.

The hideout where they are keeping Dean eluded them. Most of the witches knew what John looked like but they didn't know Bobby, which helped.

Looking for the lair didn't seem to be working, so they had moved onto trying to work out the ritual that they were trying to bring to fruition. John didn't want to think that dean as an ingredient in the ritual but it did help narrow down potential spells. Jim was doing research within Bobby's considerably large collection of tomes.

While not knowing why, they knew that with every passing day time was running out for Dean. John had taken a more in-depth look at the history of the quaint little town of Marysville when he found it.

"Every 73 years on the eve of the 13th New moon young children would go missing," John spoke up, flicking through the papers in front of him. Bobby looked over.

It was never the same number which made it strange and miss-able, John was kicking himself at his own stupidity.

"Balls," Bobby cursed.

John looked up in askance.

"That's tomorrow night."

"Fuck."

. . .

Calling Jim with this new information narrowed down the potential spells dramatically.

"It's a portal spell. They can trade soul for a soul, the purer the soul the more power it can generate, almost like a power generator and fuel. They must use this to boost their own powers."

"That's some fucked up hoodoo."

"We need one of the coven members they should be able to lead us to the ritual site".

. . .

Easier said than done or so it should have been, nabbing a witch and getting information out of them was almost too easy but both hunters were running on almost no sleep, high stress and lots and lots of caffeine.

It wasn't until they were creeping into the local library basement and they spotted the witches' hostage leading the children out to the alter, that they knew that it was not going to plan.

. . .

Dean looked as defiant as ever a bit battered around but he was glaring at the witches, he even spat at one of them.

"Now, now dear no need to be so excited you will have your turn "

An elderly grandma looking lady patted Dean on the head.

"Fuck you lady, when my dad finds you he'll kill you just like all the other monster he has come across!"

"Tut tut.. watch your language young man," a much younger looking man early 20s maybe addressed dean.

"No need for such hostility, you will be embarking on your next big adventure." an older more regal woman spoke before turning away from all the children to address the coven.

"Greetings everyone, and guests, yes you two in the rafters."

Scrambling john and Bobby started their assault on the assembled witches.

"Your much too late as the spell has been cast it only needs but a word to activate." a broad sinister grin speed across the high witch's face.

"DAD " Dean shouted, angry and worried.

The witch's grin grew wider as she grabbed hold of Dean.

"You shall be the first... zeqaztle" a portal swirled into existence behind her. Cackling she threw Dean backwards into the portal.

"DAAA-"

"DEEAAN!" John cried out

Dean was swallowed by the swirling mass of magic. John proceeded to unload his shotgun into the witch - who calmly deflected it with a barrier - and comanded the others to attack.

. . .

What proceeded was a massacre of the witches gathered. John and Bobby making short work of the lower ranked witches and getting the children away so as not to become hostages.

It was down to five; the old grandma, the young man and the head bitch were still alive and in the best shape. Head bitch turned to one of the others placing a hand on a youngish woman.

"Lend me your strength."

"I give to thee." she responded and the woman crumpled to the floor, a pile of ash in her place.

"You'll never see your boy again. He has gone to a place where the monsters roam free and are much more vicious then they are now!" cackling she waved her hands in a peculiar pattern before placing a hand on the young man's and old lady's shoulder.

A blinding flash of light and a crack was herd and then there was only one witch standing. Well, cowering.

Levelling both their guns at the only survivor a man about their age, the infuriated father spoke.

"You are going to tell us everything you know about this spell and where my son has gone, or we will make you wish you were dead."

Bobby produced a pair of weird looking handcuffs and proceeded to restrain the lone survivor.

"We will get him back, I have some friends who should be able to help... They are witches but they're the good kind."

* * *

please RR


	2. Kaer Morhen

Disclaimer I own nothing

* * *

(Common)

"Speaking english"

Colours swirled around Dean and cold draped itself around him like a blanket of snow, it was almost nice. He felt so cold that he could just close his eyes and let it take him, he almost let it but he couldn't give up. dad and Bobby had found him once they could again he had to survive, He needed to if not for dad for Sammy he needed to be strong.

Darkness and energy came rushing up around him the cold was nice but this felt better it felt like being alive, the buzzing energy lead to strength and that ment surviving, he could do it now.

Dean didn't rember closing his eyes they could of been closed from the start for all he knew.

He could feel a cold wetness still around him difrent from the portal, Something touched and shook him making strange sounds Dean has never heard before.

Snapping his eyes open and jerking back into a defensive crouch, Dean was greeted with a silver haird man speaking to him, with a kind smile

(Wake up boy, how did you get here)

Staring confused at the older man

"what I don't.., where am... "

Trailing off at the look of confusion and understanding on the dawning on the others face, the man pointed to himself,

(Vesemir)

before gesturing to Dean,

"Dean" pointing to himself, before pointing at the old man

(Vesamir)

the old man chuckled before nodding.

(We should get out of this snow),

picking up some of the afomentiond snow at the last word

(and food too) mimeing the gesture of food, Dean nodded tentatively and got up to follow the old man, no Vesemir.

Vesemir took him a castle

(Kaer Morhen)

he gestured, Dean sounding out the words butchering the pronunciation

(Ker Moren).

Dean was led into a room with about thirty other boys about his age some were gesturing loudly others were staring at him, Vesemir spoke loudly

(This is Dean a new trainie for the path)

Dean looked at Vesemir who just smiled and pushed Dean toward the tables where the food was laid out.

To be honest Dean was starved as he hadn't eaten much of what witches had given them as it could of been drugged so he was starving.

Digging into the food, some of the other boys tried to talk to him, but Dean remained quiet or offers a grunt here or there as he didn't know what any of them were saying it was all just noise nonsense some time he would hear his name or Vesemirs and what he thoight the word for food was but that was all.

Vesemir addressed them

(He does not know common, give him time)

they seemed to quietn down after that.

With dinner over Dean was led to a room with three other boys

(introduced yourselves)

Vesemir spoke to the other's before turning away and leaving the four boys to get acquainted, a boy with ashen long blond hair pointed to himself

(Markez)

Pointing at a brown haird shorter boy

(Geralt)

And then to a dark short haird boy

(Lambert)

Dean pointed to himself

(Dean)

before repeating the other boys names

(Markz, Gerlt, Lambrt)

It got a chuckle out of the others Lambert grumbled but Dean couldn't understand him anyway.

Training was hard as he had never wielded a sword and he couldn't understand the instructors much he just copied the others movement at first, psycial training wasn't new to Dean though as john hand put Dean though his paces every chance he could.

Dean was slowly getting the language he could understand more every day Geralt helped, he butcherd most of the words more often than not so Dean was mostly quiet using grunts and hmms to communicate.

Dean was a natural with the blade after he got the hang of the basics he was impressing many of the instructors but his knowledge was fairly restricted understanding the spoken language was one thineg trying to read it was different thing entierly Vesemir helped where he could as did the other boys in his room.

Dean had been here for almost a year from what he could gather as there is talk of preparing for the winter and the trials.

The training kept him almost to busy and to tired to think much of home, Sammy, dad, Bobby and the impala, he missed it all but he was enjoying his time here with Geralt's soft spoken conversations, Lambert's brash lessons in swearing and Eskel jokes and pranks he would miss them When/if he left.

Older witchers have been trickling back to Kaer Morhen for the past month to shelter for the winter and update the library. Vesemir had gathered all of the all of the boys into the dinning hall for a big meal today,

(Today you will undertake the trial of grases, some of you may not makr it those that survive will become stronger than you ever thought you could be, now eat up as you will need your energy)

All the boys ate at a more sedatesedatethen normal some were frightened, some had false bravado, Dean was unsure if this made him strong enough to maby some day make it home he would survive.

Pain, shear burning agony frome his toes to his hair, he didnt even know that hair could feel pain. Through the pain he could hear snippets of conversation,

(He...o...g..d)

(A.d...tra)

And other mumbled sounds even some screams and wimpers form the others, he had to hold on he will survive long enough for dad to find him, were the last thoughts before blackness took over.

* * *

A/N I am part way through witcher 3 and I'm near the end of blood of elves, having read both the last wish and sword of Destiny.

Please RR


End file.
